Czarny Diament ☆
Czarny Diament ☆- jeden z Diamentów. Cechuje się bezwzględnością i brakiem współczucia. Jego głównym celem jest przejąć wszystkie planety z Układu Słonecznego. Swój debiut zalicza w odcinku Spowita Ciemnością. Należy do Wielkiej Diamentowej Rady. Klejnot ten włada małą planetą niedaleko układu słonecznego. Osobowość Nikomu nie może umknąć, że klejnot ten jest szalony i niezrównowarzony psychicznie. Uwielbia sprawiać komuś ból, lecz nie pogardzi także zadawaniu go sobie, poprzez walkę z niezwykle potężnymi potworami. Dodatkowo takowy los spotyka również klejnoty w więzieniu- gdy tylko na dworze króla zawieje nudą ten natychmiast każe przywołać jednego z więźni i każe walczyć mu z bestią. Gdy przegra zostaje skruszony. Gdy zaś wygra zyskuje wolność, lecz nic poza tym. Dla niektórych może być to zbawienie, gdyż zawsze po więzieniu jest śmierć. W zależności od przestępstwa. Gdy nie było ono duże to zbańkowanie na wieki. Kiedy jednak wina była ogromna zostaje skruszony. Przez wszelakie sadystyczne zapędy wiele Pereł straciło swe formy fizyczne, gdyż ten znęcał się nad nimi w okrutny sposób. Dodatkowo co podkreśla jego niezrównowarzenie to fakt, że w swym pokoju posiada wiele skażonych klejnotów, które traktuje jak zwierzęta. Diament ten jest również bezwzględny. Nie obchodzi go cudze cierpienie- najważniejsze jest to, jak on się czuje. W końcu to on jest królem. Współczucie okazał jedynie swojej ulubionej Perle, której nie śmiał nigdy uderzyć. Dbał o nią nawet bardziej, niż o samego siebie. Dopiero potem oswoił się z myślą, że się w niej zakochał. Rzecz jasna uczucie to nie jest znane klejnotom Homeworld, dlatego nie dość, że traktował ją jak własność, to jak więźnia. Gdy uciekła wpadł w szał i próbował ukarać tego, kto jej pomógł. Czarny Diament o dziwo jest cichy. Zwykle nie pokazuje się publicznie, jak by siedzi w zamknięciu. Zwykle gdy ktoś przychodzi do niego z darem, ten zwyczajnie kiwa mu ręką, po czym daje strażą znać, aby pokazali mu wyjście. Kiedy jednak dar jest niesamowity, wręcz niepowtarzalny potrafi się odezwać. Nie wielu jednak daje jakąkolwiek Perłę. To jednak nikomu nie przeszkadza. Samo słowo od tego Diamentu w jego stronę jest świętością. Przynajmniej dla wiernych poddanych. Jego cisza może zostać przerwana jedynie oschłym głosem, w którym słychać pogardę dla danego stworzenia. Klejnot ten nienawidzi, Kiedy ktoś kwestionuje jego zdanie. Za wszelką cenę próbuje przekonać każdego do jego racji. Nie toleruje sprzeciwu, a kiedy do takiego dochodzi skazuje go albo na wieczną pracę, albo na skruszenie. Wielu oznajmia iż woli to drugie- prace bowiem są niewyobrażalnie trudne i męczące. Nawet najsilniejszy klejnot nie podołał by im. Czarny Diament uważany jest więc za kogoś bez duszy, za kogoś, kto nikomu nie współczuje. Zwykle ten tłumaczy się, iż taka rola diamentu. Dodatkowo u Czarnego Diamentu widać lekkie zaangażowanie i oddanie własnej planecie. Jest w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko i wszystko, ażeby ją obronić. Mówi szczerze, że każdy kto próbuje chodź raz ją zniszczyć, na śmierć jest skazany i to bez odwołania czy usprawiedliwienia. Niektóre klejnoty, dokładniej poddani uważają to za lekko głupie, lecz i one są w stanie oddać życie za swoje ziemię i swoją planetę. Za to Czarny Diament jest podziwiany najbardziej i za to uznawany za wzór. Postać ta posiada również cechę przywódcy. Z łatwością potrafi opracować strategię i poprowadzić swe wojsko do zwycięstwa. Często można ją zobaczyć na polu bitwy pomimo iż jako Diament nie powinna się tam znajdować...CDN Wygląd Czarny Diament na co dzień wielkością dorównuje innym Diamentom. Posiada atletyczną sylwetkę- duże barki oraz małe biodra. Nie kolor skóry jest w odcieniu ciemnego, matowego szarego. Nie jest on jednak czarny, lecz z lekka go przypomina. Jej włosy są w kolorze smoły i są niestarannie ułożone, wręcz rozczochrane. Cechują ją ostre, białe niczym śnieg zęby oraz żółte, świecące oczy. Jej usta są pulchne a nos mały i lekko zadarty. Postać ta zwykle ubiera naszyjnik z pereł. Dodatkowo przyodziewa strój jednoczęściowy w czarnym jak włosy kolorze. Nie posiada on ramiączek i zaczyna się na całkiem sporym biuście diamentu. Na klatce piersiowej widnieje szary romb. Niżej, dokładniej na biodrach, posiada coś na kształt wcięcia z obu stron. Wcięcie to nie jest spore. Dalej ciągną się jakby spodnie. Na kolanach widnieje taki sam znak jak na klatce piersiowej. Na nogach nosi duże, szare buty sięgające do piszczeli. Jako dodatek zakłada dodatkowo na plecy czarny płaszcz, który sięga za łydki a na końcu jest poszarpany. O dziwo Czarny Diament cechuje również inteligencja- z łatwością rozwiąże zagadki czy sama je stworzy. Dzięki temu z łatwością dojdzie kto zdradza jej naród a kto nie. Dodatkowo wyczuwa, gdy ktoś kłamie co z lekka może odnosić się do jej wysokiej inteligencji. Klejnot Klejnot tej postaci to Diament w odcieniu czarnego. Znajduje się on na klatce piersiowej- tuż nad biustem. Diamenty są kamieniami urodzinowymi dla osób urodzonych w kwietniu. Klejnoty te są kamieniami prawdy i zwycięstwa. Reprezentują także czystość, niewinność i miłość. Broń Większość klejnotów posiada własną broń, którą wyciąga z klejnotu. W przypadku tego Diamentu jest to ogromny młot, chociaż z racji tego, iż jest królem nie musi go często używać. Młot ten jest naprawdę sporych rozmiarów w rzeczywistości, jednak wraz z właścicielem zmienia swój rozmiar mniej więcej dostosowując się do wzrostu posiadacza. Jest on w czarnym, matowym odcieniu. Ma bardzo małą rączkę, lecz posiada ona zdolność do wyginania się. Nie posiada ona żadnych specyficznych wzorów, jednakże na samym młocie jest ich dosyć sporo. Często występują tam kawałki klejnotów, które zostały skruszone. Układają się one we wzór oka. Posiadają naprawdę różne kolory, lecz najbardziej popularny jest biały- należy on do Pereł spoza królestwa Czarnego Diamentu. Broń ta oprócz zmiany wielości nie posiada zbyt wielu właściwości. Potrafi jednak rozgrzać się do naprawdę wysokiej temperatury oraz potrafi wystrzelić kawałki przyczepionych klejnotów. Mimo to nie marnują się one- uderzając z ogromną prędkością przedrą się przez dwu metrową powierzchnię. W środku młotka znajduje się ich więcej, więc po pozbyciu się tych z zewnątrz wysuną się z wewnątrz, zastępując miejsce poprzednich. Umiejętności Podstawowe *'Przywołanie Broni' **Spora część klejnotów posiada możliwość przywołania swojej broni, dzięki czemu może walczyć. U niektórych jest to broń do walki wręcz, czy do walki z dystansu. Niektórzy otrzymują narzędzia bądź zbroje, a niekiedy dodatkowe wydłużenie kończyn, co jest bardzo popularne wśród Perydotów. Bronią Czarnego Diamentu jest ogromny młot, który ma własne, poszczególne umiejętności, które jednak nie pokrywają się z przywołaniem broni. Czarny Diament przywołuje swoją broń poprzez stanie na jednej nodze i utrzymywaniu równowagi. Jest to dosyć popularna forma, jeśli chodzi o wyciąganie czegoś z klejnotu. Dodatkowo cechuje się tym, że podczas takowego przywołania zlatuje się dużo kruków, które dookoła niej krążą. *'Bańkowanie' **Kolejna, dosyć powszechna umiejętność. Ze względu na to iż jest Diamentem nie ma obowiązku jej używać- w końcu robią to za nią jej sługi, między innymi Jaspisy czy Ametysty z rodziny kwarcy. Ich bańki są naprawdę mocne. Bańki Czarnego Diamentu są wręcz niezniszczalne. Wiadomo, że tylko ona jest w stanie się ich pozbyć/zepsuć. Bańki te mają szary, matowy kolor. Posiadają jednak w niektórych miejscach wypukłe elementy nieznanych klejnotów. Jak każdy z umiejętnością Bańkowania, potrafi wysyłać owe struktury do wybranego miejsca- w tym wypadku jest to spalarnia, czyli miejsce gdzie klejnoty zostają poddane całkowitemu unicestwieniu. Dodatkowo bańka jej potrafi razić prądem, gdyż przez cały czas na jej powierzchni panują wyładowania elektryczne. *'Fuzja' **Zdolność fuzji, czyli połączenie dwóch, bądź większej ilości klejnotow, to umiejętność którą posiada znaczna ilość klejnotów. Dzięki temu powstaje nowa osoba która dziedziczy moce klejnotów w fuzji. Fuzja została u niej ukazana raz, podczas jej debiutu. Dokonała tego wraz ze swą ulubioną Perłą. Oczywiście ta musiała tego dokonać pod przymusem. Razem utworzyły silną fuzję z wielkimi umiejętnościami. Mimo to Czarny Diament nie chce tego nigdy powtórzyć, gdyż uważa to za odrażające- dzielić ciało z kimś innym nie jest przyjemne. Dzięki temu jednak możemy się dowiedzieć, że Czarny Diament takową umiejętność posiada. *'Świecenie Klejnotem' **Praktycznie każdy klejnot potrafi wydobyć światło ze swego klejnotu, co ułatwia mu podróżowanie czy dodaje możliwość do zabawy- można dzięki temu stworzyć teatr cieni, chodź wątpliwe jest ażeby ktokolwiek użył tego do owej czynności. Każdy kto wywołuje światło posiada swój własny kolor. W wypadku Czarnego Diamentu jest to biały, gdyż gdyby świecił na czarno raczej trudno byłoby o dobre światło. Zazwyczaj klejnot ten używa tego rzadko i tylko w sytuacjach kryzysowych, bez wyjścia. *'Zmiana Kształtu' **??? Własne *'Budowanie Struktur' **?? *'Zmiana Wielkości' **??? *'Manipulacja Ciałem Klejnotów' **??? *'Tworzenie Czarnej Dziury' **??? Historia Styl Tańca Każdy klejnot posiada własny taniec, dzięki któremu powstaje fuzja B-boying to rodzaj tańca, wymyślony przez członków kultury hip-hop, wymagający dobrych predyspozycji fizycznych, kondycji oraz dobrego poczucia rytmu. Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Żółty Diament Niebieski Diament Różowy Diament Biały Diament Znajomi Podwładni Czarny Jaspis Jest to jeden z bliższych poddanych. Widać to po sposobie w jaki rozmawiają- jakby znali się od bardzo dawna. A i owszem, Czarny Jaspis, znany także jako Mamba (Czarna), uratował jej życie i był pierwszym kwarcem w królestwie. Jest on niezwykle oddany i czasem nawet opiekuje się zakażonymi klejnotami Diamentu Kiedy Mamba została stworzona była prototypem. Królestwo dopiero powstawało, nabierało kształtów i potęgi. Wówczas Jaspis ten od razu udał się na spotkanie swej królowej. Ukłonił się przed nią i obiecał służyć jej aż do skruszenia. Wtem czas Diament ten nie był tak okrutny i szalony. Mianował ją Dowódcą Oddziałów Cienia, czyli jednym z najokrutniejszych i bezwzględnych oddziałów na tamtej planecie. Szybko dołączyła tam kolejna dziewiątka Jaspisów. Tamci jednak nie pokłonili się królowej. Mamba ta wykonywała każdy rozkaz sprawnie, bez żadnego sprzeciwu. Uwielbiała swoją pracę i sądziła, że bez niej jej życie nie miałoby sensu. Dodatkowo poza pracą łapała zakażone klejnoty po czym zawoziła je Czarnemu Diamentowi. Tak właśnie diament ten zyskał swoje zwierzęta. Pewnego razu jednak Jaspis ten w takowy sposób stracił rękę od łokcia do dłoni. O dziwo nie mógł zregenerować utraconej części ciała. Dlatego właśnie Diament podarował jej podobną do ręki Perydot maszynę. Perydot Miłość Czarna Perła Wrogowie Kryształowe Klejnoty Zwierzę Czarny Diament ogółem zwierzęcia nie posiada- za to trzyma jednak sporo zakażonych klejnotów w pokoju, które traktuje jak psy czy koty. Nie do końca wie, jak się z nimi obchodzić. Na całe szczęście one niczego do jedzenia czy picia nie potrzebują, tła jak każdy klejnot. Zwykle zabawia je rzucając im jakieś prezenty od poddanych, które nie przypadły jej do gustu Cytaty Ciekawostki *Z początku klejnot ten miał być Białym Diamentem, lecz z powodu iż takowy istniał w serialu twórczyni tej postaci stworzyła jego kompletne przeciwieństwo. Wcześniej postać ta była łagodna. Dosłownie taka, jak został opisany diament: "czysta, niewinna i kochająca wszystkich". Mimo to niektóre cechy zostały u niej zachowane. *Uważa że spożywanie pokarmu przez jakąkolwiek istotę jest odrażające i powoduje u niej mdłości. Często jednak wywołuje niekontrolowany płacz- sama nie wie czemu się tak dzieje, lecz od dawna próbuje to powstrzymać. *Większość jej Pereł posiada biały odcień- nieliczne zaś czarny. Uznawane są wówczas za ważne i potężne. Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Diamenty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników